While The Cat's Away
by Katie500
Summary: Set pre-series wile Rory is away at camp. Lorelai and Luke spend some time together, but is it a date? One shot.


A/N: Wow so it's been 4 years since I last posted anything on here. For any of you who follow me this is a bit of a departure from my previous work but if any of you are Gilmore Girls fans then I hope you'll enjoy this.

Its pre-series set when Rory is about 14. Obviously I don't own any of the characters although I wish I did, I'm simply borrowing them so I can bring you this. Please review if you like it or if you have any constructive criticism I'm all ears. Without further ado I present my first ever Gilmore Girls fic!

Saturday night found Luke sat on a stool nursing a beer at the bar. He didn't often do this, drink alone in public that is, but tonight he felt the need to get out of his apartment. It had been warm all week, the heat seeming to build steadily as the week went on. So tonight after closing he took a cool shower and headed to KC's. He didn't have to be up for early deliveries tomorrow so a few beers in the air conditioned bar had sounded like a good plan.

Luke was toying with the nearly empty bottle in his hand, picking at the corner of the label he began to slowly peel it away from the glass.

"They say that's a sign of sexual frustration you know"

A flustered Luke lost his grip on the bottle and spilled the remaining contents across the bar in front of him.

"Jeez Lorelai do you have to sneak up on me like that" he said turning towards her with a scowl.

"Aww Lucas you're all flushed, something got you hot and bothered" she said with a laugh and a wink as she took a seat next to him.

" Don't call me Lucas." he shot back, preferring to ignore the rest of her comment and how close to home it hit. "What are you doing here anyway, where's Rory?"

"Oh she's fine, I left her in the parking lot with a can of soda and a book. She'll be entertained for hours with that while mommy gets drunk" his answering glare told her how unfunny he found her joke. "Relax Luke she's away at camp for the next few days."

"Camp? Rory doesn't seem like the camp type of kid? She doesn't exactly go for sports or outdoor activities"

"She's not, among other things her attitude towards sports and the great outdoors is something she inherited from me. It's not exactly your standard type of summer camp. Her English teacher actually recommended it to her, it's a kind of literary camp for aspiring young writers. They do different workshops in creative writing and practice interview skills for the budding journalists. She was so excited by the thought of going I couldn't even think of saying no."

" That sounds great, well for Rory anyway. At 14 I definitely wouldn't have been excited to spend my summer doing more school work." He said with a chuckle.

" Yeah, you should have seen how many books she tried to back for a five night stay. That kid is something else!"

A comfortable silence settled between them for a moment that was only broken by the bartender putting Lorelai's beer down in front of her.

"So what brings you out? I thought you were normally Mr hermit man?" she teased, turning on her stool so that she was facing him. Her knee lightly brushed the side of his thigh as she turned, Luke felt a shiver at the contact but outwardly ignored it as usual.

"Hey I go out" he said but Lorelai raised an eyebrow unconvinced. "How would you know anyway,I don't think I've ever seen you in here before. For all you know I could be in here all the time"

"You're usually still working in the diner at this time of night, unless you have a clone that I don't know about I assume that doesn't leave much time for bar hopping. I was actually heading to the diner tonight, how come you closed early?"

" It's been a slow night so I sent Caesar home and closed up. Plus this place has air con which is a major improvement on my place tonight. Why were you coming to the diner, you can't possibly have wanted coffee in this heat?"

"You seriously underestimate my love for your coffee. If I could I would have it's babies I love it that much, no matter what the weather. Buuut believe it or not I was actually coming for the company tonight"

"Yeah?" a sexy half smile on his face as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, the house felt too quiet with Rory away so I thought I'd come and bug you instead. When I saw the diner closed I thought you'd scuppered my plan but here you are so crisis averted"

"Hmph yeah crisis averted" the smile faded from his face. _Of course she only wants your company because she's bored and lonely._

Not seeming to notice the change in Luke's mood at her comment Lorelai continued to ramble on about her day.

"It really seemed to pain Kirk to give me another new video store card, he threatened to charge me if I lose it again. It's a small piece of cardboard I swear I keep it in my purse, I don't know how it gets lost each time! I can't be the only one who can't keep track of things like that"

Luke's mind immediately went to the small scrap of newsprint he had carried in his wallet for years without losing it. He wondered if the situation had been reversed would Lorelai have long lost the horoscope that he treasured. _Probably_ that little pessimistic inner voice of his offered. Lorelai was still talking animatedly, her whole face shining with the brightness of her smile. God she has a beautiful smile, and those blue eyes that sparkled with laughter. His eyes now fell to her mouth, she was lightly biting her lower lip in an unintentionally sexy way. Her lips weren't moving. It was at this point that Luke became aware that Lorelai had asked him a question and seemed to be waiting for some sort of response from him. Not wanting to admit that he wasn't listening he mumbled a yes and nodded in agreement to whatever she had just said hoping that this would be an appropriate response.

"Okay great, so I'll see you around 7 then? Don't worry I'll pick something that won't offend your manly sensibilities."

"7?" Luke asked confused about what he'd just agreed to. It was too late now to admit that instead of listening to her he was fantasising about kissing that spot on her lip that she had been biting.

"Yeah unless that's too early for you? I know you'll need to get the diner covered and stuff. Oooh would you be able to bring food, and pie don't forget pie?"

"Umm yeah sure and 7 should be fine I can get Caesar to close"

So that was that, tomorrow evening Luke had a date with Lorelai. Or was it a date, he actually wasn't sure. It turns out that he had agreed to a film night at the Crap Shack to which he was bringing food. Essentially dinner and a movie, which sounds a lot like a date doesn't it? Maybe this is just a friends thing, is he a stand in for Rory while she's away? Sure he and Lorelai have this flirty banter and over the years there have been plenty of moments between them. Moments with eye contact that seems a bit too intimate to be between two friends. But maybe that was just him reading into things too much. She had never really given him any sign that she was interested in him that way, she flirts with him but she flirts with anyone if she thinks it will help her get her own way. Hell he'd even seen her flirt with Kirk before if in his capacity in one of his many jobs he was going to be of use to her. _Don't get your hopes up Danes, she's just lonely and wants a friend_. But as he thought this he pictured the look on her face as he had said goodbye to her before. She looked almost shy as she reminded him of their plans for the next night. Maybe, just maybe this could be a date.

The internal debate of date vs not a date was still raging inside his head as Luke stood in front of his closet on Sunday evening. He had been standing there so long that the towel round his waist had started to slip and his hair was nearly dry. Finally deciding on his least worn pair of jeans; the ones that always make Patty comment on his ass hence the reason he hardly ever wore them. Pulling on a dark blue plaid shirt he made his way over to the mirror, the shirt was a good choice he decided. It brought out the blue in his eyes but on the chance that he was reading way too much into tonight the casualness of it won't look out of place for two friends hanging out. He put his trusty cap on his head and headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob he pulled his hat off and threw it on the dresser. _Just in case this is a date_ he thought.

~.~.~.~

"Hey do you fancy a movie night with me tomorrow night? I can get a couple of videos and break in my shiny new card, what do you say?" _He isn't answering, why isn't he answering me_ she thought as she worried her lower lip. _Maybe Sookie is wrong, maybe he doesn't have a thing for me and he actually can't stand the thought of spending that much time with me. That's why he's not answered yet, he's trying to come up with an excuse._

Then all of a sudden Luke said yes and nodded his head. Relief flooded through Lorelai, Luke still looked slightly confused as if he couldn't decided if this was a good thing or not but he hadn't said no so she could only see the positives now. _I have a date with Luke Danes_ she thought. _Hey wait who said it was a date?_ Another of her internal voices piped up with. _That's a good point actually when DID I decide this was a date? Well we're going to have dinner and a movie that sounds like a date, but it doesn't have to be. Do I want it to be a date?_ There was no denying that Lorelai found him attractive, she'd have to be blind not there was more to it than that, Luke had been the male lead in her life for years now. He fed her and Rory daily and kept their house from falling down around them. She cared deeply for him, he was her friend but there were also these moments between them that definitely felt more than friendly. Normally she shied away from thinking too much about those moments, she was usually a train wreck when it came to relationships and exploring that with Luke might end up ruining one of the only true friendships she has. Maybe is was the booze talking tonight, or the thought that with Rory away she realised how quickly she was growing up. Another 4 years and Rory will be going off to college and Lorelai will be all on her own. Maybe it's time to stop hiding behind Rory as an excuse not to date.

The next day, without any alcohol in her system Lorelai seemed less sure if treating tonight as a date would be a good thing or not. She hadn't specifically said it was a date so it can still be just two friends hanging out, nothing weird about friends watching a movie together. She drifted through her morning at the inn working predominantly on autopilot while she made detailed pro con lists in her head. Trying to weigh up the risks of maybe trying to date one of her was new territory for her, since Rory was born she had kept all dating very casual and very far removed from her everyday life. A date with Luke would break both those rules, she couldn't casually date Luke he was already too much a part of their lives. With him it felt like it would most definitely be an all or nothing situation. Of course this all relied on Luke actually wanting to date her. Even if half the town have at one time or another tried to convince her that he has a thing for her, he's never actually made a move himself. They've known each other for years now and he's had plenty of opportunities to ask her out himself. With other guys she would assume that the single parent issue would put them off, but as much as Luke claims to hate "jam hands kids" he genuinely loves and cares for Rory. It might help that she is long past the jam hands phase she thought with a chuckle.

Hoping that some coffee might help clear her jumbled thoughts Lorelai headed for the kitchen. No sooner was she through the door that Lorelai had a wooden spoon thrust in her face.

"Taste this" the bubbly chef ordered.

"Oh my God Sook that's amazing what have you put in it?" and orgasmic moan escaping her lips as she tasted it.

"Blackberries" Sookie exclaimed "I've been experimenting with this sauce to go with the pork on the new menu. Speaking of which are you free for dinner tonight? I have some more new recipes i'm planning to try and I'd love a taste tester."

"Aww sorry Sook as amazing as that sounds I can't tonight I already have plans" sitting down with her coffee Lorelai surveyed the chaos of the Independence Inn kitchen. Evidence of Sookie's sauce experiments littered the work top in dozens of different pans. When it came to food Sookie was nothing if not a perfectionist.

"Oh that's a shame maybe another night then. What are you up to anyway? Ooh is it a date? You haven't mentioned anyone in a while?"

Taking a big gulp of coffee to stall for time while she thought how to answer that, Lorelai's mind went into overdrive. Deciding to play it casual she said "I'm having a movie night with Luke."

Despite the casual tone of Lorelai's voice Sookie's eyes popped at the mention of Luke.

"Luke? So it is a date! Ooh I'm so excited for you guys, I've been waiting for this to happen for years. So how did he finally ask you?"

" Erm well A. he didn't and B. I'm not sure if it's a date or not."

Sookie's face screwed up in confusion "What do you mean you're not sure if it's a date?"

"Well I kind of asked him and I didn't explicitly say it was a date so I don't know what he's thinking about it" Puzzling on this for a minute Sookie sat down and started nibbling on one of the cookies that had been cooling on the counter top.

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know Sook. Kind of I guess but I don't know if dating Luke would be a good idea. I mean if I mess things up who feed us, who mends my house?"

" Well I'm not much good at DIY but I will make sure you don't starve" Sookie said jokingly. "But seriously honey, you can't let your fear of what might go wrong stop you from starting something that might be great. I've seen the way that man looks at you and I've got to tell you I think you'd be an idiot not to go for it!"

With Sookie's pep talk in the back of her mind Lorelai stood in front of her closet weighing up her options. At least twenty rejected ensembles already littered her bedroom floor, discounted for being too plain, too come and get it, or simply too blahh. Blahh being a very technical description. Finally something caught her eye, a light blue scoop neck top. It was low in the front and quite tightly fitted but casual enough with jeans. It was enticing but not too obvious, it was perfect. Quickly getting changed she scooped up the rejected clothes and threw them into the bottom of the closet, they were future Lorelai's problems. Out of sight out of mind and all that. Running her fingers through her loose curls she added a final slick of gloss and headed down stairs just in time to hear a knock at the door.

~.~.~.~

"It's open" she shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You didn't even check to see who that was before you invited me in! What if I had been a murderer?" Luke huffed as he came into the living room and set the bags down on the coffee table.

"Pft what kind of murderer announces their arrival with a knock at the door? I knew it was you chill out!" Luke looked nice, casual and familiar but his clothes looked cleaner and newer than the ones she normally saw him in in the diner.

"You want a beer?" She asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah sure beer sounds good. So what movie are we watching?"

" You my friend are in for a treat" Lorelai said carrying two beers in one hand with her other hidden behind her back. "They were having a 2 for 1 promotion on Molly Ringwald films…"

"Ah jeez" Luke interrupted

"Just kidding" She said with a laugh, handing him a beer she pulled the video out from behind her back and presented it to him with a flourish "Ta da!"

Luke studied the case in front of him, it wasn't what he's been expecting. He chuckled at the title "Cool hand Luke?"

"It's a classic" Lorelai enthused "Plus when I saw that title in front of me how could I not get it for tonight?"

Whilst Lorelai got the video setup Luke arranged the food on the table: a turkey sandwich for him and a burger and fries for her. Not forgetting the pie of course, her favourite boysenberry.

"Okay so before we start we have some movie night rules"

"Rules? There are rules?" Luke panicked. Was this going to be her way of telling him not to make a move.

"Okay rule one, there will be no stopping the movie, it ruins the flow. So if you want the bathroom I suggest you go now. Number two no talking unless it is to comment on or mock said movie, but I expect no mocking with this classic. And finally get yourself comfy because I don't want to hear any fidgeting" She had a mock stern look on her face as she said it but she was far from joking. Movie nights were a sacred thing in the Gilmore house and Luke needed to learn that if this was going to become a thing. _There I go again, is this going to become a thing? He does look especially nice tonight, his eyes are very bright and that two day stubble gave him a rugged sexy look. His top two buttons were undone and she could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. She wanted to lick that little hollow just below it at the base of his neck. Okay stop staring Gilmore._

Luke nodded at each of her rules as she listed them. _She's cute when she's serious, her lips forming that perfect little pout when she stopped talking. She looks great tonight, I haven't seen that top in a while but I remember it. Hugging her in all the right places and showing off her gorgeous long neck and collarbone. Probably best to leave that thought there_ Luke chastised himself. He knew from experience that lingering too long over thoughts of any part of her body could have an embarrassing side effect if he wasn't careful.

With the irony of what they were both thinking still remaining unknown to the couple they both settled down to a couple of hours of companionable viewing. By the end of the movie all of the rules had been broken by Lorelai herself, well rules are made to be broken after all. Their dinner and then pie had been consumed all washed down with a few beers each. They had settled into a position with Luke's arm along the back of the couch and Lorelai leaning into him with her head on his shoulder. As the credits rolled Luke shifted trying to stand up to start clearing off the mess on the table in front of him.

"Hey don't move I don't wanna get up, you're comfy. Just leave the mess I'll clear it later" Lorelai complained, snuggling further into him as if to make a point.

Chuckling Luke conceded and settled back down allowing Lorelai to get comfortable again. His arm found its way onto her shoulder and he started absentmindedly drawing circles against her smooth skin there with his thumb.

"This is nice" She said simply.

"Yeah it is" He replied.

"We should, er, we should do it again some time. Maybe. If you want to that is." Her nervous babbling made him freeze for a second. _Maybe this is a date, or else why would she sound so nervous?_

Going for broke Luke asked "Lorelai, was this a date?"

This time she froze, her body went stiff in his arms. "Well that depends" She answered cryptically. Chancing a look at him as he asked her "Depends on what exactly?"

Her eyes held his for a second then flicked away nervously as she said " On whether you want this to be or not". She said it so quietly he wasn't sure if he heard her right as first. Realising he hadn't yet answered her Luke brought his hand to her chin so that he could tilt her face upward. Before he could let his brain talk himself out of it he brought his lips down on hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away to examine her face, her eyes were closed and a small smile played across her lips. Taking this as a good sign he kissed her again, this time with more passion.

Lorelai felt a rush go through her as his lips brushed hers. It was a very fleeting touch but it didn't matter it was enough to know that there were definitely sparks there. Sookie was right, this could be great, she'd be a fool not to go for it. The second time his lips touched her she sprung into action. Her hands snaked up the front of his chest, she could feel his firm muscles beneath his shirt. One of her hands carried on up over his shoulder round his neck to lace her fingers through the curls at the back of his head. His hair was baby soft, softer than she had expected. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him in response her tongue eagerly meeting his.

Before she knew it they were in the middle of a very heavy make out session, she was now leaning back with her head on the armrest, Luke was above her kissing his way down her neck. She could feel the whole length of him against her but he was supporting most of his weight on his arms which were either side of her chest. His right hand was softly stroking her side, his thumb grazing the underside of her left breast, Lorelai moaned in response to the contact. Hearing noises like that from Lorelai was doing wonders for Luke's ego, he smiled against her neck as she vocalised that he had found another sensitive spot. He licked and suckled lightly on the sweet spot he had found, not intending to leave a mark but it gave him a thrill to think that tomorrow there might be physical reminder of tonight. Lorelai's hands were everywhere, across his chest, down his back, on his ass _did she just squeeze it_ he thought as her hands continued to explore new uncharted territory. Back on his chest her hands started nimbly opening the buttons on his shirt, leaning forward to kiss each newly exposed inch of skin. Once her hands reached the bottom they skimmed teasingly along the waistband of his jeans.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Luke groaned as her fingers danced across the sensitive flesh at the top of his hip bones.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea" he said though it was clearly a struggle to get the words out.

"Oh" she said suddenly sitting up. To say she was disappointed was an understatement.

"Not that I don't want to" He said quickly taking in her downcast expression. " It's just if I go up there I know I won't be able to leave here tonight"

Her eyes shot up at his words "Who said I wanted you to leave?

~.~.~.~

They lay tangled together in the sheets of her darkened room, the moon outside providing the only light. Their breath was still heavy and their skin was sticky with sweat yet they still clung tightly to each other staring into the other's blue eyes.

"Wow! So this was definitely a date then" Lorelai laughed, her voice slightly hoarse and husky.

"Damn right it was, and next time I'm taking you out." Luke kissed her sweetly and rested his forehead against hers.

"So there will be a next time then?" She asked teasingly. Lorelai couldn't believe how comfortable she felt here in his arms. From experience the first time was usually awkward and unsatisfying, not the words she would use to describe that encounter at all. Not only that but she truly meant what she said earlier, she didn't want him to leave. No man had ever stayed in this bed with her. She never brought dates to the house, it was just one of her rules. Somehow with Luke that rule didn't seem to matter, he fit here like he belongs. That thought allowed her to drift off into a deep and restful sleep.

When she woke up the room was bathed in early morning light. Luke was still next to her, his hand on her hip, his lips kissing her shoulder.

" I have to go" he said quietly as she turned over to greet him with a kiss.

"So early? Are you trying to sneak out before Babette sees you? Because I think she may already know after the noise we were making last night" she quipped kissing him again.

Luke blushed at the thought of Lorelai's noisy neighbour telling half the town about this before the morning was out.

"Oh don't look so panicked I was only joking, Morey snores so Babette always sleeps with earplugs anyway. But really do you have to leave already? Are you sure I can't tempt you to stay?" She draped her leg over his as she said that and rubbed her foot up and down the back of his calf.

"You have no idea just how tempting that is, but unfortunately I have to be back at the diner to meet my bread guy in half an hour"

"Throwing me over for the bread guy already, sheesh I must really be off my game!" she said cheekily as Luke just rolled his eyes.

Choosing to ignore her comment he left the bed to start the search for last night's clothes which had been strewn across the room in various directions.

Sitting up to watch her eye candy as he moved around her room she smiled contentedly as once again she thought about how well he seemed to fit there. Not that she was going to tell him that, not yet anyway.

"So are you free tonight? I thought we could go for that dinner I promised you?"

"For you, always" Luke smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Come in for breakfast and we'll make plans for later" She nodded and gave him one last kiss before sinking back down into the covers as he left.

She knew there was no point trying to sleep again after that, she was far too excited. She also knew that today was going to be a very good day. A very good day indeed.


End file.
